1971 Piston Cup Season
The 1971 Piston Cup Series is a Piston Cup season known for The King winning 22 races. If you wanna see how many races did he win, look here. It is known as "Year Of The King" Racers Tow Cap 2 - David Palmer (part time) View Zeen 10 - Bill Shields (rookie) Unknown 11 - Mario Andretti Sponsorless 12 - Brad "Maverick" Gonzalez (part time) Wood Brothers 21 - Joe Allen Foyt Sponsorless 22 - John Retoline Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler (rookie) Winter Park 30 - R.A Rubberton Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady (rookie) Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - The King Revsi 50 - Carl Smith (rookie) Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Michael Smith Fiber Fuel 56 - Charles Johnson Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - Bobby Carsac RPM 64 - Don Chapcar (part time) N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Tony Steeringson Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP 75 - Cole Speedland (rookie) Sponsorless 77 - Billy Ford (part time) Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson (rookie) Shiny Wax 82 - Donald Smith Revolting 84 - Martin Power Chop Saves 87 - James Carlidge (rookie) Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages Sputter Stop 92 - Frank Marintire Spare Mint 93 - Pete Carlinton Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Johnathan Melter (rookie) Retread 99 - Norman Green (part time) Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright List of Races and its winners # Nightdona 500 - The King # Las Vegas 400 - Martin Power # Texas 350 - The King # Olympus 500 - The King # Carolina's 350 - Kraig Shiftright # Palm Mile 300 - The King # BnL 500 - The King # Sidewall Shine 300 - The King # New York 400 - Thomas Tireson # Tow Cap 400 - Kraig Shiftright # The Hudson Hornet 400 - The King # Rev N Go 350 - The King # Pocono 400 - Thomas Tireson # N20 Cola 400 - The King # Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - The King # Belle 500 - Thomas Tireson # Revolting 400 - The King # Brickyard 400 - The King # Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona - R.A Rubberton # Michigan 400 - The King # Daniel 500 - Ronald Oaks # Calladega 500 - The King # Boston 350 - The King # Copper Canyon 400 - Thomas Tireson # Sonoma 400 - Joe Allen Foyt # Fei 400 - The King # Southern 350 - The King # Vitoline 400 - The King # Spare Mint 400 - Ryan Roadages # Virginia 500 - The King # Los Angeles 500 - Ronald Oaks # Shifty Drug 400 - Martin Power # Heartland 500 - The King # Washington 350 - Kraig Shiftright # Richmond 400 - The King # Dinoco 400 - The King Top 12 # The King # Thomas Tireson # Kraig Shiftright # Slide Powers # Pete Carlinton # Bobby Carsac # Joe Allen Foyt # Rev Pitcar # R.A Rubberton # Ronald Oaks # Alloy Wilson # Martin Power Trivia * The King holds second place for the most wins in the season with 22. Doc Hudson having the most wins in a season with 27. * Thomas Tireson had no chance of winning even in second has The King was around 200+ points more then him Category:Piston Cup Seasons